A Different Kind of Therapy
by Emo Bangs
Summary: After a hard day of work, James knows just how to help Kendall relax. Kames  slightly smutty  slash.


It felt like an eternity had passed before he finally arrived home that evening. The whole day, his _whole _day had been spent at the local supermarket, the location of his pitiful job. Eight hours was far too long to spend helping ungrateful, rude people. It got so deeply under his skin when people were so unappreciative when he didn't even have to help them. Unfortunately he did, because it was his job. But that didn't mean that he had to enjoy it (because he didn't, at all).

His whole body ached from a hard day's work, from the sharp pain in both his feet, radiating up his legs and stabbing at his knees. Pushing loads of empty carts around wasn't easy on his arms either. Not only was he physically exhausted, he was mentally drained as well. The things he learned about human nature (basically what giant jackasses people would be) took a toll on him, spending hours thinking and wondering how people could be so rude and cruel to other human beings.

He was beyond ecstatic to return home that evening. He could finally just sit back and relax, not having to worry about _any_thing. Kicking his shoes off at the door, he trudged upstairs slowly, heading into his room.

A fond smile spread on his face at the sweet sight before him. James was sound asleep on his bed, the picture of absolute perfection. His boyfriend's home life had gotten so bad that Kendall had begged his mom to let James stay with them (he didn't really have to beg because James was practically like a second son to her). He loved James with all his heart and he didn't want the pretty boy dealing with his family's drama. Plus he loved having him around all the time.

It was especially nice on nights like this when he was questioning his faith in humanity, to look at this beautiful, sweet boy and be reminded about the inherent good in people. He sat down on his (and James') bed, reaching over and brushing the hair out of James' face. A light sleeper, the other boy stirred softly, brown eyes fluttering open. A sleepy smile tweaked his lips.

"Hi," he whispered, rubbing his eyes and extending his arms out in a stretch. "How was work?"

"Horrible," he returned quietly, caressing James' soft cheek. James sat up at this, the blankets falling to his lap. He rubbed a hand up and down Kendall's back, hoping to soothe the distressed blond. He knew how much Kendall hated his job and what a toll it took on him.

"The usual?" he questioned, sympathetically. He had heard hundreds of Kendall's horrible stories about all his experiences at work. Some of them were just downright ridiculous and most left James wondering how Kendall could deal with them all.

"Pretty much," Kendall sighed, fingers rubbing diligently at his temples. "Seriously? What is with people these days? I don't care what country you're from you still have to pay taxes!"

James moved to kneel behind his boyfriend, reaching up to massage his shoulders. Knowing it made the blond boy feel better, he let Kendall rant, telling him all about the stupid people he encountered at his work.

"And why are people so fucking lazy that they have to just leave everything everywhere? Even if it's on the same aisle, I can find them out of place! Especially with frozen shit. People think that it won't freeze if they leave it out on normal, non-frozen aisles."

James continued to knead Kendall's tense shoulders, pressing his thumbs firmly against his shoulder blades. He brought a thumb up to the back of his neck, rubbing gentle circles there. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to the back of his boyfriend's neck. He let them trail down to each of his shoulder's, hands roaming down to rub the rest of the other's back. Slipping his hands under his long sleeve shirt, he rubbed Kendall's soft, warm skin.

"And cart duty!" he exclaimed, suddenly, throwing his arms up in the air. "I fucking hate cart duty. It's cold and _no one _puts their cart away in the right place! It's always in the middle of the road or in a parking spot! And people driving in the parking lot _never _stop even when I'm half way in the road. God, I hate it so fucking much."

James hated seeing Kendall like this. He never wanted him to feel like working at the supermarket did. There was only one thing he knew that could truly relax his boyfriend.

He let his hands sneak around front, caressing the other's toned chest. "Let me help you relax babe," he whispered in his ear, voice low with sexy seduction. When the blond boy didn't seem to protest, he continued, touching and caressing his way down to Kendall's belt, deftly undoing the buckle. He popped the button and slid the zipper down, slipping his hand into his boyfriend's pants and boxers. Pressing his body against Kendall's back, he kissed along the other's jaw, hot sweet kisses as he wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's length.

He smiled at the soft breathy moan that left Kendall's lips, resulted from his gentle, simple touch. Letting his fingers brush up and down the flesh, he grinned, feeling it react to his touch. He curled his fingers around the now hardening member, letting his thumb brush over the sensitive head. Adjusting to the perfect grip, he slowly pumped his fist over the other's shaft, enjoying the reaction he received from his boyfriend. Kendall's head had fallen back onto his shoulder, lips parted letting out soft sounds of approval.

Kendall felt all of the built up tension leaving his body, replaced with pleasure. It was the greatest, most relaxing feeling in the world. Just sitting back and enjoying his boyfriend's soft touch. For the first time that day, he didn't have to do any work but still raked in all the benefits.

"James," he groaned, hips bucking into James' warm, talented hand. The other boy sped up his pace, firmly jerking him off. He could tell from the tell-tale shake in the other's leg that he was close. He twisted his wrist, just the way he knew Kendall liked. Flicking his thumb over the tip once more, he felt the other's body tense and heard a strangled moan of his name as the blond boy came. He pulled his hand from Kendall's pants, wiping the white substance that covered his hands off on his boyfriend's jeans.

Kendall craned his head back to give the other boy an appreciative, passionate kiss. "That was fantastic," he murmured against James' soft lips. "Thank you. That's just what I needed."

"I know," James whispered, combing his fingers through Kendall's shaggy hair. "Let get cleaned up." He helped his boyfriend up, ushering him to the bathroom. He stood in front of the slightly smaller boy, smiling softly as he removed his clothes, pulling his shirt over his head and pushing his jeans and boxers to the ground.

Letting his eyes scan over Kendall's body, he felt a blush creep to his cheeks. Kendall kissed him, cupping said rosy cheeks. He walked over to the shower, turning on the water, adjusting it to the perfect warm, almost hot temperature, just the way Kendall liked it.

After quickly stripping off his clothes, James hopped in the shower along with his boyfriend. Arms wrapped around one another, they stood underneath the stream of water, letting it wash over them for a few minutes. James reached over and grabbed his body wash, squeezing some onto his loofah and gently washing the other boy. He squirted some shampoo into his hands, massaging it into his boyfriend's hair.

Kendall smiled, eyes slipping shut and enjoying the relaxing actions from his boyfriend. After they were both washed and dried off, they returned to their room, changing into their pjs and slipping into bed. James flicked the lights off then joined his boyfriend in bed, instantly wrapping his arms around him.

"Love you," he whispered, kissing the back of his neck.

"Love you too," Kendall mumbled back, settling back into his boyfriend's arms. He couldn't help but think, work would always suck but as long as he had James taking care of him, he knew he would always survive.


End file.
